The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose
by KOFLeona
Summary: Kei Miyazaki is a new student at Shohoku. That's really it for my summary since a lot of stuff goes on in the fic. ^^ RukawaxOC Chapter 8/9 up!!
1. Sweat and Blood

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Slam Dunk is not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. Damn! -_-  
Kei is mine though, and since I am such an anime and manga geek, I'm gonna give you her stats, NOT in the metric system, mind you. (damn metric system!)  
  
name- Kei Miyazaki  
age- 16 years old (2nd year)  
birthday- March 27  
height- 5 ft 7 in  
weight- 118 lbs. (Take that, you annoying kilograms!!Mwahahahahahaa!!!!)  
eyes- amber(like Inu Yasha's!)  
hair- deep auburn (like Catherine's in GW)  
hobbies- basketball, music  
  
  
Chapter 1 Sweat and Blood  
  
  
Daitokai ni boku wa mo hitori de  
nagesuterareta akikan no yo da  
Tagai no subete o shiritsukusu made ga  
ai naraba isso towa ni nemuro ka...  
  
Thmp, thmp, thmpthmpthmp. The basketball made a rythmic sound against the pavement as Kei's agile hand dribbled it from one side of the court to the other. Swiftly jumping up, she did a lay-up, the basketball landing neatly into the hoop, making it swish. Catching the ball in her hands again, she continued to dribbled, even faster than the last time, mixing up the rythm. Stay unpredictable, she told herself. She moved her feet, left in front, switch, right in front, switch, both parallel. Moving back to the 3 point line, she jumped up, shooting the ball in a clean arc, directing it straight through the hoop.  
  
Crouching down slightly, hands supported by her knees, she breathed heavily, sweat draining down her face and off her chin in rivulets. Taking a deep gulp of air, she stood up straight again as the ball rolled towards her. Skipping the fancy dribbling, she used her right hand, focused by the stroung beat of the ball. Sprinting to the hoop, she made a jumpp shot that bounced off the rim. In a split second, she jumped up, caught the rebound, and shot again in midair. "I can't dunk yet, but this was good enough. I wonder though..."  
  
Taking a few steps back, I looked at the hoop with an expression of deep thought. Could I dunk it? I could remember my old man's words, " 'Pathetic, Kei! You can't even dunk the ball!' 'But, Daddy! I'm only 9! I will dunk it, someday!' '-scoff- Yeah, that'll be the day!' "  
  
"You always said I couldn't, Dad, but you're not here anymore, dirtbag, scum. I might not be able to dunk, but I get closer everyday!" Kei thought to herself. Dribbling the ball with one hand, she charged forward. One step, two, three...Gripping the ball in her hand, she pushed off the soles of her feet hard. Her right hand gripped the ball tightly, but she just couldn't get enough height, falling to the ground with a solid THUMP! She laid on the ground, looking up at the evening sky, pink, red, and blue. It wasn't from pain, but from pure weariness.  
  
"I get better everyday, but is it enough? Can I make the high school team in this new place, Shohoku? Am I good enough? I wonder everyday if all this practicing is in vain, if I'm doing this all for nothing. But, it can't be nothing if I love basketball this much, right? Maybe, or this joy I get is an illusion to keep my mind off what is really there...Nonetheless, I am going to try out for Team Shohoku. I may be the newbie, but I'll do my best. I'll show you how good I really am, Father..."  
  
  
Peeling her sweat soaked clothes from her body, Kei showered and changed into her home clothes, a extra large t-shirt and baggy shorts that almost reached her knees. When she went to the living room, she saw her Aunt and twin siblings, Kyoko and Takashi, watching cartoons, much to the twins' excitement. Her aunt looked up from the tv screen. "Have a nice workout?" she asked as Kei fell down onto the coush. She nodded in response, not in the mood for talking.  
  
"Excited about school?" she asked, trying to stir about conversation as the Wily Coyote slammed into yet another brick wall. "Kinda," Kei answered, half-heartedly watching the silly characters try to beat the living pulp out of eachother. Her aunt was then silent, knowing Kei didn't want to talk. Inside, though, she was smiling brightly, which she hadn't done in real life for such a long while. The only thing on her mind right now was basketball.  
  
  
  
Kei quickly snapped the last buckled on her rollerblades closed. Today was her first day at Shohoku, and she didn't want to be late. Taking a last sip of her orange juice, she exploded off the front porch, using the most of her leg strength to push herself down every yard of the way smoothly. Kei hummed a tune in her head, "Sekai ga Owaru made wa"(2nd ending theme to Slam Dunk for those anime music junkies ^^). She loved the tune and the lyrics were somehwat special to her.  
  
"Kei!!" a familiar voice called out. Kei turned around, still blading in a steady motion. Kei smiled at her friend, her only friend. "Yukari!" she called out to the petite girl riding her bicycle, pushing up the glasses that always seemed to fall down the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kei-chan?" Yukari asked as they headed towards school together. Yukari was already a third-year student at Shohoku(she skipped a grade), although she had been offered scholarships to Shoyo and Kainan, where her brother Nobunaga went. Those two were as different as night and day. Nobunaga could be very loud-mouthed and arrogant while Yukari was soft-spoken and kind.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. First day, y'know." Kei shrugged off her jitters. Nothing to worry about. "Getting nervous, Kei-chan?" Yukari asked in her soft voice. "Yeah, I'm pissing in my pants, I'm so afraid," Kei joked. Yukari laughed her soft chuckle. She always laughed like that.  
  
"You'll love Shohoku, Kei-chan!" Yukari added with a smile. "I hope so. By the way, how's it been going between you and Maki?" Kei joked. Yukari began to blush. "There's nothing between me and Shinichi-sempai! I've only seen him, but never actually, talked to him, y'know. I only know what I've heard from Onii-chan," Yukari explained. "Don't worry, when he meets you, he'll fall instantly in love or he'll have to answer to this fist!" Kei declared, holding up her clenched hand. Yukari sweatdropped. "That isn't necessary, Kei-chan! It doesn't really matter if Shinichi-sempai doesn't like me, really it doesn't!" she said.  
  
"He'd better," Kei thought "She's been pining over the guy ever since she went to one of her brother's matches!"  
  
  
"And that's the chem lab, cafeteria, gymnasium, and courtyard. The class numbers are ordered according to the building, the first number; the floor, the second number; then the room number, the last 2 numbers!" Yukari informed, pointing at the map Kei had gotten to help her from getting hopelessly lost. "Ok, then! I'll see you at lunch then!" Yukari said, waving goodbye as people began to file into their classes.  
  
The day passed by without any exciting event whatsoever, except for the astounding number of times she had to introduce herself: Hello, my name is Kei Miyazaki...15 years old...moved from Kyoto, Japan...Pleasure to be here. Only a retarded, five year old, hermaphrodite frog couldn't tell she didn't mean the last part. First day, and people already didn't like her. She was smarter than most of them, except for Yukari, and she packed enough sarcasm to sink a ship of Republican politicians.  
  
  
"So, Kei-chan, how has your day been, so far?" Yukari asked, her books hugged to her chest. "It's been ok. I made some enemies already!" Kei replied in mock excitement. "But really, what's up with these girls wearing headbands saying Rukawa??" Kei asked, pointing to her head and implying that these girls acted like headcases. "Oh!" Yukari pushed up her glasses again, "You mean the Rukawa Brigade?" she answered. "R-Rukawa Brigade?" Kei's eyebrow twitched, "Something tells me it's some sort of fangirl faction honoring some jock..." Kei mused.   
  
Yukari rasied her finger, about to make a statement. "Actually, that's perfectly correct. You see, Rukawa Kaede is one of the city's best basketball players, one of Kanagawa's All-Stars. Last year, he was called the Super Rookie and was MVP, replacing Shinichi-sempai!" Yukari said, putting extra emphasis on Maki-sempai. Kei smacked her head. "You never told me there'd be those kinda wierdos here!" Yukari only laughed at her friend's gesture, knowing it was a joke.  
  
  
"What's up with the crowd there?" Kei asked as they were walking to the courtyard, trays in hand. Yukari chuckled. "Only those 'half-brained, mindless, dim witted, Rukawa Brigade groupies'!" she answered. "I see. Hey, what's so great about this Rukawa guy, aside from being an 'oh so awesome basketball player and hottie'? " Kei asked sarcastically, remembering how she had sat through study period listening to the Rukawa Brigade ranting about him. She had held a look of impending doom on her face, wondering if she should drive her pen through her own skull.  
  
"I'd like to take this Rukawa guy, one on one, and see how good he is exactly," Kei proclaimed. "You want to challenge Rukawa?" Yukari asked in disbelief. Kei nodded. "It'd be a great match if this Rukawa is as good as you say!"  
--------------  
Meanwhile, at Kainan   
  
"Aw, crap!!!" Nobunaga yelled out, remembering something. Maki, who had been walking with his teammate, stared at Nobunaga strangely. "Kiyota? What's up with you?" he asked. "I forgot!! How could I?? Kuso..." Nobunaga cursed, Jin, at that moment jogged up to the two. "Hey, Shinichi-sempai, Nobunaga. What's wrong? I heard you yell out."  
  
Nobunaga then got a fearful face. " I completely forgot about Yukari's birthday tomorrow!! What am I gonna do!? I made no plans. Hell, I don't even have a gift for her!" Nobunaga started to freak out. "Whoa, slow down, Kiyota." Maki said, holding down the frantic softmore. "First of all, who is Yukari? Your girlfriend?" Maki asked, amazed that Kiyota would even care about a girl enough to get all frantic.  
  
"NO! Of course not! Why would I get all nervous about a girlfriend? I don't even have one! Yukari is my sister!!" he explained feverishly. "Oh, you mean that nice girl who comes to your games and pets your head afterwards?" Jin asked, vauguely remembering her. Nobunaga nodded. "And now I completely forgot about her birthday, and she never asks much from me, and I feel so guilty because even if she acts like it's no big deal, I know it is since she does so much for me and I'm acting like such a jerk for not remembering!!!!" Nobunaga ranted on and on, all in one breath. Jin and Maki were shocked to see him so concerned about such a thing.  
  
"His sister??" Maki wondered, trying to remember the girl Jin explained. Kiyota did mention a sister who always took care of him, but he never met her yet. "Oh yeah, now I remember!" Maki thought.   
  
"Kiyota, your sister, she has dark brown hair, right?" Nobunaga nodded. "And green eyes, right?" He nodded again. "Ties her hair in the front, right?" He nodded yet again, but began to wonder what the purpose of this was. "Glasses, and is this tall?" he asked, putting his hand out up to his chest. Nobunaga nodded agaain. "Nope, haven't seen her." *anime fall*  
  
"But really, what the hell am I gonna do!!?!?" he asked again, almost in hysterics. Then, Tadashi came up to the bunch. "Hey, guy's what's up?" he asked casually, seeing a hysterical Nobunaga. "Nobunaga is trying to figure out what to get for his Yukari's birthday!" Jin whispered to Tadashi. Tadashi smiled. "Oh, you mean the girl that watches you in matches with the black hair and glasses?" Nobunaga nodded his head, shoulders slumped as they walked to the cafeteria. "Oh, I've seen her plenty of times, she's CUTE! I'd, personally, take her out on a date!" Tadashi exclaimed. (Uh oh for Tadashi!! ^^)  
  
"TADASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nobunaga was twice the normal size and his eyes glared red. "Uh, did I do something wrong?" Tadashi asked, noticing Maki had stepped to the side and Jin had hid around the corner. Nobunaga only continued to glare and flex his fingers. "YUKARI'S MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "yelp!"  
  
After many flames, blades, and injuries later, Jin came up with a plan while feeding Tadashi mooshed up, orangy junk. (blech!) Maki watched the dark aura that was seeping from Nobunaga. "Hey, Nobunaga. Why don't you take Yukari out for dinner? There's an Italian restaurant that I overheard her talking about with her friends," Jin suggested, leaving out the part that he actually TALKED to Yukari in person, knowing that he would end up just like Tadashi, and eating yucky gooey crap.  
  
Nobunaga perked up. "Oh yeah...That's a good idea! WOOHOO!!!" Nobunaga jumped up in happiness, scaling all the walls in his new-found joy before accidently ramming into a wall. Jin and maki smacked their heads. "He's not gonna pull this off!" Jin said. Maki nodded.  
--------------  
  
"Forty-five! Grr, Forty...SIX!! Forty-seven!! F-Forty-eight!!! FORTY-NINE!!!...Fifty!!" Kei gasped out 50 as she collapsed to the ground, panting for air. Yukari only looked on, wide-eyed. Kei turned her head on the ground to look at her. "Huh? I got something on my face except for the Pacific Ocean?" Kei asked. "You just did fifty push-ups, one handed!!" Yukari gasped out, holding up one hand. "You've really gotten stronger, Kei-chan!" she declared.  
  
Kei chuckled. "Well, you know me! All macho and tough-guyish!" she joked, scratching the back of her head. "Not to forget you're stronger than the average girl or guy, can lift 150 pounds, 20 pull-ups in a minute, 70 sit-ups in a minute, 20 one-handed push-ups in a minute, and can run a mile in five minutes!" Yukari mentioned, tallying off the accomplishments. "Not to mention learned in kendo, ninjutsu, kenpo, aikido, t'ai chi, and karate!" Kei only sweatdropped. "Wow, Yukari, you're my biggest and only fan!"   
  
Yukari laughed. "Of course! That's what friends do! I know you're no slacker in supporting me!" Yukari said, remembering how Kei and Nobunaga had cheered for her during the high school spelling bee and held up signs while wearing white bandanas, booing with thumbs-down whenever someone else was up. It was kind of embrassing, but encouraging nonetheless, considering that Kei had traveled for the weekend to Kanagaw for the event.  
  
"By the way, how is Nobunaga doing nowadays? I haven't seen him since I visited in the summer." kei inquired, she and Nobunaga being friends/rivals. "Oh, Onii-chan has been very well lately! He's still small forward on the Kainan team, and doing better than ever!" Yukari said. "Also, he wants to challenge you again, and see how much better you've gotten!" Kei scoffed. "Tell him anytime. I'd be glad to take on the Wild Monkey of Kainan!" kei said with a smirk. Yukari laughed. She knew that it would either be a draw, or Kei would win. Nobunaga was fast, but Kei was even faster.  
  
"And I also hear you had a run-in with Rukawa!" Yukari mention, eyes twinkling. Kei tried desperately to hide her frown. "If you define an intersection crash as a run-in, then yeah," Kei replied, rubbing the elbow she had put a 'huge-ass' bandage on and remembering how the guy smashed into her while he was asleep on his bike. He actually swerved off the street and onto the sidewalk, ramming into her, causing both of them to fall.   
  
"There are surprisingly many girls who would have wanted to be in your place at that moment!" Yukari stated. "Right, they're called loooooosers!! Really, and afterwards, he glares at me like it's MY fault! Did he WANT me to stand there with open-arms and get my skull bashed open just to save his ass!?!?" Kei wondered out loud, clearly aggravated. "Sometimes, I just don't get my gender..." Kei muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
First chapter done!! I know, the scene at Kainan is a bit, off, but it was just meant to be funny. I also want it to escalate into a romance between Yukari and...well, you'll just have to wait to find out!! ^ ^  
Since this is my frist SD fic, and I've only read a tiny smidget of the manga (most info was cited thanks to SD sites), it'd be well appreciated if you readers will review and tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong. Thanks, and prepare for the next chapter, Mishaps On and Off-Court!! It'll go over some wierd(and depressing in Kei's case) stuff that happens when Kei is practicing and Yukari is out for dinner with her onii-chan, Nobunaga! 


	2. Mishaps On and Off Court: Part 1

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
2nd chapter! First off, I wanna clear up some things from the first chapter. One thing being Yukari's hair. It's supposed to be a very dark brown, almost blackish looking. Also, in my fic, I might change some stuff around in the SD world. For instance, high school goes for 4 years, ok? So, all 3rd years from SD are still here.  
  
Another thing is that the Rukawa Brigade has grown...(counts fingers)thrice as large, so their headbands are just gonna read 'Rukawa'.  
  
Another MAJOR note. Basketball is not my best sport, so I'm not completely familiar with it. Please, don't stop reading because my narrative on games is gonna be crappy.  
  
This chapter is gonna be kinda long since we'll be covering numerous events, one being when Kei meets the Shohoku basketball team and finds out something shocking/enraging. The next is Nobunaga and Yukari's dinner date, which starts off kinda late, literally.   
  
Also, for those who like this sorta thing, Kei is gonna give the Rukawa Brigade a earful, a rather colorful earful, that is. *grins evilly*  
  
Ok, let's get this show started. *Grabs large bottle of bubble tea and Jujy-fruits before seating self at computer* It's energy food! ^o^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Mishaps On and Off Court  
  
"Napoleon...Invaded Russia...defeated...1812 Overture..." the history teacher's lesson was very mundane to say the least, at least Kei thought so. She had nothing against learning, but even she had her limits of boredom and monotone lectures, and dufag over there was sleeping his fool head off, Kei thought, glancing over at Rukawa, who happened to be in her class.  
  
"Ok, then, be sure to hand in your report on one battle of the Napoleonic wars by Monday, dismissed." Suzasu-sensei informed, waving them off. With a groan of relief, Kei picked up herself and out of the class. Second day and dropping smart alleck comments at the preps was already losing it's charm. Oh well, no problem, the gym was free today! Hallelujah!  
  
Just in the middle of her basketball daydream, she felt someone bump into her, and walk past without even a hint of apology. Black Death, Kei thought. "Watch it, dufus," she muttered, not even noticing it was Rukawa. He stopped and looked back at her. "Hn," he said, not exactly a reply, but his glaring blue eyes did all the talk. "Same to you," she snapped under her breath.  
  
Damn, did that guy irritate her! he would bump into anyone and give them the stink eye and act like nothing happened. A mix of stuck-up and cold, definitely. Actually she could think of lots of names for him, but she wouldn't waste her time. Somehow, that was exactly what she did.   
------------  
*Flashback*(don't you love these?)  
  
"Oki ni iri no kyoku kiki nagara araitate no shatsu ude wo toosu..." Kei sang to herself, blading along the sidewalk, as to not get hit by unruly drivers on the street. She wouldn't run into anyone, she wasn't that lame. The same couldn't be said with some people- CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kei rubbed her head, sure that she had a concussion or something. "What the hell???" Kei thought, slightly dizzy from being smacked to the ground for whatever reason. Sitting up and looking over, she saw what she had feared, a person. Deciding it must have been an accident, she turned to the person. "Hey, you ok- YOU!!" she growled, seeing the cold stare of the Shohoku ace himself, Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Not bothering to at least mutter "Sorry", he picked himself up, picked up his bike and began to ride away. Kei made a move to stop him and gnaw his head off, but she decided against it. If he wasn't going to apologize, it'd be stupid to run after him and force him to. "Jackass," she me muttered before continuing on her way also.  
  
"How in the world did someone like that get a fan club? Is everyone here retarded or something? Maybe I'll never get this place, especially that Rukawa guy. What right does he have, ramming into other people, glaring with those steel-blue eyes. Hold up, did I just add a poetic adjective to his eyes!? I must have hit on the head when I fell, yeah that's it. That's all that happened..."  
*End Flashback* (you can put in the swirly effects if you want O.o)  
-----------  
  
"Kei? Kei!" Yukari called out, waving her hand in front of her friend's glazed-over eyes. "Huh? What happened? Did I miss something?" Kei stuttered out, a bit unfocused. Yukari looked confused. "I was saying that Onii-chan is taking me out for dinner tonight." Yukari said. Kei looked puzzled.   
  
"Nobunaga? You? Dinner?" Kei repeated. Yukari nodded.  
  
"He asked you?" she asked. Yukari nodded again. "He planned it all out?" "Yes." "One word Yukari, damn!" Kei exclaimed, amazed. "Isn't it great though? I never thought Onii-chan would do something like this. It really is so thoughtful of him!" Yukari beamed, proud of her Onii-chan. "I'm so impressed with how he's growing up!" she added, like she was his mother. "Yeah, just as impressive as the cake he made last year," Kei mentioned, remembering the -ahem- cake Nobunaga had painstakingly slaved over.  
  
"Well, you must be really happy, Yukari! Have a great time!" Kei said, giving her a thumbs up and wink. "I will, Kei-chan. But I should be going now, wouldn't want to waste your training time!" she exclaimed, waving goodbye as she walked away. "See ya!" she waved goodbye back. Once she saw Yukari walk out the door, she turned around to head for the gym.  
  
*TOUCHIE!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Kei's eyes widened as she felt herself bump into someone's chest, a guy's.(I wonder who this could be?) Her face reddened slightly.  
  
"Watch where you're going," a voice above her said. "Wait, do I know that voice??" Kei thought, looking up. Rukawa. She was bumping into him everywhere, wasn't she!? "You're the one who needs to watch it," she muttered, -pushing- past him. Rukawa only looked at her receding form with the same cold face, void of any emotion.  
  
"If I bump into that Rukawa again, there'll be hell to pay! Why does he seem to be popping up everywhere.?? He's like some giant, pulsing zit!!! Oh, PLEASE don't let him be in the gym!!" she prayed in her mind. Then, the smallest of smirks played on her lips. "But, if he is there, then I can go one on one with him! But, geez, this is probably the only time I DON'T want to play someone good." she thought angrily. "How could such small encounters ruin my day!?"  
  
  
Kei walked out onto the shined, wooden floor of the large gymnasium, spotting the single Shohoku banner of recognition. Last year was said to be Shohoku's best, sports-wise. Maybe, she could help it get another successful year? Stretching out her neck and shaking out her legs, she walked father in.  
  
The place was big, perfect for practicing. She saw a lone basketball on the middle on the gym floor, picking it up, she felt the familiar rubber surface, the bumps' texture detailed under her fingers.  
  
Closing her eyes, she began to dribble, staying in that single place, switching up the pattern of her rhythm. Focus, she told herself. She couldn't see the ball, but she could control it in such a way that it would always come back to her. Dribbling faster, she began to take steps back, opening her eyes, but keeping them set forward. Keep your eyes on the opponent, not on the ball.  
  
Halfway between the hoop and the 3-point line, she spun around, ball in hand, jumping, she made a neat shot right into the hoop. Running to catch the ball, she ran back a ways, still dribbling, and made another shot, repeating. She kept to a semi-circle, halfway between the hoop and 3-point line.   
  
That was where she dominated in her shots. Not too close to get in a scramble, or not too far to miss. Her father always thought it nonsense how she like to keep to that area, saying that the dunks up close were where it counted. She had argued that both were almost the same, 2 point shots each. It didn't matter is she shot there or made a dunk. He scoffed at her, like always, even though she completed every shot she started.  
  
After about 50 shots, she made a clean lay-up, the ball falling through the net of the hoop effortlessly. Only the sway of the net showed a shot had been made. "Beat that, Dad," she thought in her mind.  
  
Taking the ball again, she began to run backwards, away from the hoop, dribbling the ball in tiny beats, close to the ground, the noise like a subdued machine gun. She never slipped up this sort of thing. She had perfected it. Just pass the 3-point line, she grabbed the ball, jumped up high and shot the ball, clean through the air. It sailed in a wide arc for what seemed like seconds, when it was only about one. It landed perfectly, right through the hoop.  
  
A brisk, sudden clapping made Kei spin around. A girl with dark brown, curly hair, dressed in a t-shirt, cap, and shorts was applauding her. "Very good. You're skilled," she commented, walking up to her. "Uh, thanks!" Kei exclaimed, not too sure who this person was.  
  
She held out her hand. "I'm Ayako, manager of Shohoku's basketball team," she introduced. "Kei Miyazaki, I'm new here. Moved from Kyoto," she said. Ayako nodded. "I'm guessing you might be interested in the co-manager job?" she asked. Kei was puzzled. "Um, no. I was thinking of trying out for the girls' basketball team," she explained.   
  
"Oh..." Ayako seemed unsure, trying to hide something. "There will be no girl's team this year. Not enough sign-ups, y'know."  
  
Kei's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. She couldn't believe it, all this work for nothing...For some reason. she felt her throat grow dry, and along with her crashing dreams, she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
Ayako looked at the younger girl in front of her(not too sure, but I think Ayako would be in year 2 by now). "Hey, don't worry about it, Kei. There's always next year..." she assured. Kei looked ashamed. "Don't tell anyone Ayako-san, about this crying stuff. It was just...unexpected." she say, sniffling and blinking away the tears that never came. Suddenly, she saw Ayako grin.  
  
"Heyyyy, I know! I can't believe I didn't remember earlier! There's a way you can play, Kei!" she exclaimed. "Huh?? Really!? Woohoo!" she jumped up. "Wait a sec, how is that possible?????" she asked, curious. Ayako held up one finger, as if to explain something. "Just come to the guy's trials! As compensation for the cutting of the girls' team, Anzai-sensei, our coach, pardoned for a co-ed team. We just got the consent from the Phys-ed department the other day!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Y-You're serious???" Kei asked, amazed. "I can play if I pass the guy's trials?!" she asked. Ayako nodded with a grin. "Yes!!!" Kei yelled out, throwing her fist up before giving Ayako a high-five. "I'm not too sure if there will be any other girls, so you might have to handle being the only female player on the team," Ayako explained. "No prob! I can handle that," Kei assured. "Great! Trials are tomorrow after school, Kei. Got that?" Ayako asked. Kei nodded. "I won't be late!"   
  
Ayako watched Kei practice for half an hour more. She was amazed at Kei's skill and talent. She was as good as, if not better then, many guy players she had seen the past few years, high school-level, of course. She had little doubt that Kei would make the team, but how the team would react was another question.  
  
Kei was working on her lay-ups and 2-pointer shots. If only someone were here to help her practice, someone to go one on one and work on defense with. She could practice with Nobunaga on weekends, but if she was to join Shohoku's team, she'd have to work even harder.  
  
"You might want to call it a day, Kei-chan. Don't want to overwork yourself before trials, ne?" Ayako suggested after a while. "Maybe. I just really love my basketball," Kei explained. Ayako grinned. "I can see that, but rest is what you need. Take my advice, as manager. I'm pretty sure you'll make the team, so better start listening now!" Ayako joked. Kei chuckled. "Hai, Ayako-san," she responded.  
  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud mass of voices screamed out just as the door creaked open. Kei shielded her ears as Ayako only smiled uneasily. They were just about to leave the gym when the swarm of girls followed a lone figure.  
  
"Rukawa must have come to practice, like always," Ayako explained. "I heard he's good, Rukawa," Kei mentioned, trying to get past the giggling fan girls. "He's our ace!" Ayako exclaimed. "Maybe so, but I wish his fan girls would LAY OFF!!!" she yelled out the last 2 words, only to get cold stares from the Rukawa Brigade.  
  
"Looks like you have enemies," Ayako said, both of them backed against the wall. "Maybe so, but I really don't give a damn. Hey, watch it, prick!!" she growled as she was pushed aside rudely. "Well, they sure all share the rudeness of that Rukawa."  
  
"WHAT? Rukawa rude?? Are you crazy!? He's sooooooo dreamy!!!" one girl who overheard them swooned. "Yeah, maybe to you, but that doesn't change what I know about him. For all I care, he can take all his 'dreaminess' and go stick it," Kei retorted, walking out the door. Her head popped back in a second later. "Oh, and by the way...you suck." she quickly said with a smirk before disappearing.   
  
Rukawa looked at the girl's head pop back in for a brief second, auburn hair trailing after her. "Who -is- she!? Crazy..." he thought to himself before taking a perfect shot at the basket to the joy of his fans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2, part 1 COMPLETE!!! *jumps in joy* Part 2 will be up soon when I finish it. (a day, maybe 2). Part 2 will focus on Nobunaga and Yukari's dinner date and the chaos that will ensue. It's a pretty much light-hearted chapter, with tons of humor on Nobunaga's part, along with intervention by Jin and the rest of the Kainan team, aka Operation: prevent Nobunaga from Making an Ass of Himself. 


	3. Mishaps On and Off Court: Part 2

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (yes, I get tired typing this title down, but it's all for you!!! *sniffle*)  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Slam Dunk, not min, maybe if I dreamed hard enough...  
  
  
Chapter 2: Part 2 Nobunaga and Yukari's Dinner...WITH the Kainan team?????  
  
  
Nobunaga ran along the sidewalk, the setting sun in the background. He was dragging both Maki, Takashi, and Jin behind him. "Can you please tell us WHY we have to come als-CAR CAR CAR CAR!!!!!" Jin screeched as they pelted across the busy street.   
  
"I'm already late as is and I don't think one person for her dinner is company enough, so you guys are coming along!!!" Nobunaga explained in a huff, halting in front of his house.  
  
"We're here!!" Nobunaga exclaimed as he entered the house. It was about seven in the evening. Maki, Takashi, and Jin, although great athletes, were wiped out after running this whole way and nearly getting flattened by a semi and a bad-mouthed old man's station wagon.  
  
"Onii-chan?" Yukari called out from upstairs, poking her head from over the corner. "Oh, you have some friends, Hi!!" she greeted.   
  
Takashi's eyes brightened from under the heavy quilt of bandages. "Uh, Ohayo, Yukari-chan!!" he greeted before seeing the growling stare of Nobunaga, shutting up immediately.  
  
"Um, you ready to go, Yukari?" Nobunaga asked, in the process of giving Takashi another concussion. Maki merely gave her a dazzling smile (had to put that in, didn't I?) and Jin waved hello.   
  
"Yeah, just a sec!" she came down the stairs, just putting on her earrings. Nobunaga gaped, jaw dropping to the ground. He didn't know she had a red dress and black heels!!! Takashi nearly got a nosebleed. Even Maki held back an urge to whistle.  
  
Yukari eyed her brother strangely. "Onii-chan? Doushite?" she asked, feeling his forehead, oblivious to the stares of his companions. "No fever...Have you been drinking bubble tea again??" she inquired. Maki, Jin, and Takashi sweatdropped.   
  
"I'm pretty sure Nobunaga is ok, Yukari-chan. He's just...happy to see you!!" Jin assured, thinking up something quickly. She nodded.   
  
"I'm guessing Nobunaga invited you all? It'll be a pleasure to have your company tonight!" she said warmly.  
  
"Wow, she is cute!" Maki thought. Takashi had been staring at her wistfully the whole time, but Nobunaga stomped on his foot and Takashi's face was subjected to new shades of colors never thought possible for the human face.  
  
"Can't. Breath..." Takashi gasped out as Nobunaga held him in the...*thunder affects* HEADLOCK OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(note from Society of Mental Experts- KOFLeona is a certified LOONY)  
  
"No fighting now, Onii-chan!" Yukari reprimanded, tapping her brother's shoulder. Nodding meekly, he let go of Takashi's neck, which was rumored to be broken, again.  
  
"Hey, let's say we get going now, eh!?" Nobunaga suggested in his loud, sometimes considered, obnoxious voice. "I'm driving!" he added. Everyone got a look of doom, even Yukari. The boy had to go through driver's ed 3 times and traffic school twice. The first time he ever got behind the wheel, he had hit a post box, squirrel, dog, fire hydrant, and an old lady's Turbo-X Solar Wheelchair. (O.o)  
  
"Um, maybe I should drive, Onii-chan!" Yukari suggested. Everyone save Nobunaga nodded furiously. They didn't want to die in a twisted, flaming, metal heap, complete with charred raccoons. (YUM)  
  
  
*At the restaurant*  
  
Jin rubbed his bleeding ears as they walked into the restaurant. Nobunaga had been singing to the radio. Enough said. A description was not possible, or needed in this case.  
  
A pleasant looking lady came up to the bunch of them, asking for how many. "Uhhh," Nobunaga began counting their group, but always got stuck at 3. "Five!" he said proudly. They all sweatdropped. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
Yukari watched her brother and his team mates chat energetically. She even stole a few glances at Shinichi-sempai. Then. almost as if by magic, all attention was turned on her.  
  
"So, Yukari, how is Kei doing?" Nobunaga asked. Yukari smiled. She loved talking about Kei, even if her friend preferred her profile to be not talked about.  
  
"Kei-chan is doing very well. She says she'll accept your challenge anytime!" she responded, seeing the silly look on her Onii-chan's face.  
  
"Who's Kei, may I ask?" Jin inquired. Maki didn't speak, but his eyes were sorta glazed over while Takashi was hanging on her every word. (Not the drunk kind of glazed over, as if deep thought glazed over. Maki ain't getting wasted in my fic!)  
  
"Kei's a friend of mine. She just moved back from Kyoto, and she goes to Shohoku," Yukari explained. "She also plays basketball, so maybe I should introduce the lot of you sometime!" Yukari suggested.  
  
"That'd be great!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
The conversation went on, and no real mishaps happened, THANK GOD, but knowing Nobunaga, and knowing the situation, something was bound to happen.  
  
After dinner, the group walked around a bit, Yukari hanging on Nobunaga's arm. Takashi, Maki, and Jin walked behind a little way to talk among themselves.  
  
"Looks like our fears of the whole of downtown being destroyed by his antics were in vain. Nothing major has gone wrong," Jin commented. He had been sure that the whole city would be running after Nobunaga, black death revenge marked in their eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean. I thought Kiyota would turn the whole evening into hell, but he seems to be behaving himself nicely.  
  
"If only he could be like this more often. The janitor wouldn't always have to be repairing the walls!" Takashi added. Maki and Jin nodded, remembering what happened to a brick wall after Nobunaga got into a fight. But the Nobunaga they saw right now was so different. He was calmly talking with Yukari, who leaned her head on his arm.  
  
"I had a fun time, Onii-chan," Yukari commented as they window-shopped. "Your team mates are nice," she added.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I have to put up with them everyday. But, what do you think of Maki?" he asked, remembering overhearing Yukari and Kei on the subject.  
  
"Why would you ask-" Her eyes widened. "You know!?" she gasped out, looking at him incredulously. He sheepishly nodded and she began to blush, hoping the others didn't see or hear this.  
  
"Onii-chan," she said after a few minutes.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Please, don't tell Shinichi-sempai," she requested. "I want to handle the situation on my own, somehow," she explained. He nodded.  
  
"Alright. Your secret is safe with me," he said with a grin. She smiled at him. petting his head lightly, like how she'd always do it.  
  
"Thank you, Onii-chan!" she whispered, hugging his arm with a smile.  
  
They drove home after a little while, Takashi, Maki, and Jin buying Yukari a big stuffed panda bear, much to Yukari's amazement. Tired, Yukari let Nobunaga drive, but Jin subbed for him, fearing for their lives. She sat in the back seat, next to Maki, and fell asleep almost immediately, her head supported by the panda bear's.  
  
Later, when they got home and good byes were said, Yukari stayed up to write in her journal.  
  
Today was wonderful, to say the least. Onii-chan took me out for dinner, and his team mates came along also, even Shinichi-sempai! It was so nice to have dinner and walk around on Onii-chan's arm. I couldn't have been happier tonight. I wondered how Onii-chan handled it all so well! It was one of my happiest birthdays yet.   
  
I know it might sound silly, but I was glad Onii-chan invited Shinichi-sempai. I guess I haven't gotten over him yet, or is it the idea of him that I am infatuated with? I really don't know anymore, but to see him and have him as close as he was, was enough for me. Maybe, if my feelings are true, I'll see him more often and he will want the same.  
  
Yukari closed the red journal with a sigh and a smile. Tonight really was wonderful in it's own little ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, the chapter wasn't as wonderful as I wanted it to be, and there wasn't too much detail on the events, but I thought it was ok. I personally liked the whole Nobunaga's driving part. Maybe I should write a fic on that... *evil thoughts*  
  
Anyway, I've read all the new reviews and I'm really stunned that people like the fic. This only encourages me to do even better, so as to not let you all down. Also, the next chapter will focus on Kei's trials. I think it'll be interesting how Kei is going to try for the guy's team, ne?  
  
  
Next chapter: Guys and a Girl (bad title, I know ^^') 


	4. Guys and a Girl

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (remember, all for you guys! *sniff*  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Chapter 3 is here!!! (I skipped some h/w time to do this! shhh!!) This chapter is going to mainly focus on Kei's pov of the trials as a flashback type thing. (I wanted to try a different approach. ^^)  
  
I also want to get the pairing out in the open, in case some readers object to this kind of thing and would want to stop reading now. Another reason is to avoid the "death" of one of the readers. (You know who you are!!) Main pairing is an intended Kei and Rukawa, but knowing me, there'll be that off-hand chance that I royally screw this up :P. The second, more minor pairing is an intended Maki and Yukari, which I'm preeeeety sure I'll be able to pull off.  
I'm not too much of a romance writer, my only resource for such things being other fics, books, and manga/anime. NO real-life instances to look back on whatsoever, so don't mind if the lovey stuff is a bit fluffy or flat-out lame, just tell me if it is and I'll try to fix it.  
  
  
Chapter 3 Guys and a Girl  
  
Kei was skating home merrily as anything. Today, despite some difficulties, was plainly wonderful. Nothing could spoil it for her. Anything bad that happened could just go stick it, she was really chipper for the first time in a while. Almost emanating with bliss, she recalled the final events of the day.  
  
  
I remember running down the halls in the same pell-mell fashion as yesterday, but now, now was in sheer excitement/anxiety. The basketball trials were a mere fifteen or so minutes away and I was going to be there. I was going to make that team because I knew I could. I couldn't have worked so hard for so long and just be turned down in a flash. If they were going to not accept me, I was going to make sure they thought long and hard about it.  
  
So, there I was, in complete bliss and practically sprinting down the hallways, nearly running over anyone and everyone in my way. I gave a playful glare to the Rukawa Brigade. I didn't even frown at sleepy-eyed Rukawa himself when I passed him since I made sure to keep my distance. Even kitsune-boy couldn't bring me down.  
  
I could still remember the butterflies in my stomach as I got into my gym clothes, a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts, it was all about comfort after all. The gym was filled with only guys. Well, not exactly filled. Last year's team members were sitting at the bench while their juniors mingled around the gym, about ten in total.  
  
I knew I looked like some happy idiot, but I really couldn't care any less than I did about what the others thought of my appearances. I was here to try out for a basketball team, not to look pretty.  
  
I got strange glares from my male peers, and if we hadn't been in school and Anzai-sensei so near, I would have flipped them off with glee(how is that possible???). But, all that was on my mind was focus. I had to focus. A person can lose it all in an instant if they lost their focus, that mental edge that keeps them ready at all times.  
  
My grin became neither a smile or frown, it was a game face of sorts. I remembered telling myself all the tips I had come up with while Anzai-sensei made teams for the trial game. So, this was how they determined players, see how well they play in an actually match? Interesting.  
  
I saw the Shohoku team looking on, seeing who would be good for the new team. I saw Rukawa, and he was looking right at my direction...Snapping my peripheral vision back to Anzai-sensei, I just heard him call out my team assignment, Team 2.  
  
After talking over with my 'team mates' I was decided to take the place as defense, simple defense. Oh well, I played good enough defense to not mind their snubbing of me. I knew they were all negative about my participation. So what? We were all here to play and holding such grudges would do us no good.  
  
Right before the game started, I looked over at who I'd be guarding. Ergh, some muscle-bound, weight lifting macho-dude. Was it just me, or was there a -little- eensy winsy bit of hostility here against me?? Nonetheless, I tried to keep my focus, but that thought of Rukawa's cold stare piercing right into my own eyes was burned in my head.  
  
Just as the whistle was blown and the ball the ball tossed did I snap back to attention. Forget Rukawa, I had a game to play.  
  
Right at the beginning of the game, the ball was clearly trying to be passed to Muscles, but they never expected me to knock it clear away from him, getting it to my team mates, resulting in a lay-up and an early 2-point lead.  
  
I watched my team score numerous times, the same with the other team. Every time the ball even got near Muscles, I was there to make sure he kept his veiny hands away from it. I even got a chance to do a little stealing.  
  
It always seemed, though, that they were trying to make me mess up, even my own team. They never considered passing the ball to me, even if I was clearly open and the others not. I had already been fouled thrice by different people, and eveytime I made the smallest of mistakes, I'd get my head yelled off. Screw them! If they thought that their negativity was going to make me shrivel up and lose all confidence, they were damn wrong.  
  
But, they just kept on making it harder for me. They continued to foul me, and I remember grimacing as I picked myself off the ground for the fourth time. "Dammit!" I muttered on the fourth time, the sweat trickling down my face in rivulets. I had bruises on me from constant encounters with Mr. Wooden Floor. Whenever I got the ball and passed, my team mate would conveniently move out of the way, miss it, then blame it on my aim.  
  
I put an icy glare on my face, and played with more determination than before. I read my team mates' pass evasions in a way that when I passed, they'd be forced to catch or end up dropping the ball like the fools they were. I avoided any further falls by evading their pushes, giving a small smirk of triumph when I saw them mess up  
  
Behind the cold face I kept through the duration of the game, my heart was in anxiety. What if my team mates' tactics worked, and I wasn't chosen for the team? Why do they hate me?  
  
The most memorable play was the one that shocked everyone the most. Muscles had gotten the ball and dribbled it slowly and menacingly. He was a joke and I was ready to snuff him out. Giving him somewhat of a death smirk, I leaned forward and stole the ball in mid air right from his hands. Oh woe upon me, no one on my team was open. If I passed, it would be caught by an opponent, and I was a bit behind the 3-point line.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I ran right pass Muscles and before he could do a thing, I shot some messed up, funky, angular shot, which curved in some diagonal arc. It bounced off the side of the back board and right into the hoop. I sorta fell, but damn, did I feel proud! Picking myself back up, I resumed the game like nothing happened. I didn't even care if people gawked. What was the surprise? I made the shot when I had to do it, duh.  
  
We played for about twenty minutes and the match ended with victory on our side, but we knew it wasn't the victors who would get in, but the contenders. We were all breathing a bit hard, me too, but I felt awesome.  
  
"KEI!" voices from the side line called out. I turned around to see the waving Yukari and my new friend Ayako. I jogged over, breath still coming out in short gasps.  
  
"You were great, Kei-chan!" Yukari exclaimed with a thumb's up. Ayako nodded in agreement. I smiled. They really thought I did well?  
  
"Thanks, Yukari, Ayako-san. But I'm still not too sure if it's good enough..." I mused. Was it? I was a bit busy having the time of my life, after all.  
  
"I'm sure it was more than enough, Kei. We need strong defense players against big shooters like Team Kainan and Ryonan's Sendoh, y'know," Ayako said with assurance.  
  
"I hope, I hope..." I muttered, taking a sip of water. I hope I did well, enough to make the team, or at least be a reserve.  
  
"I know you'll be on that team, Kei-chan! I have all my faith in you," Yukari said. She seemed even more brighter than usual after yesterday, I figured it had to do with dinner with Nobunaga and his team mates. I thought, what could make such a lasting impression on her? Oh yeah...Maki. I smirked to myself.  
  
"Hey, you'd better get changed so that we can talk about your future success as Shohoku's first and best female team member among the guys!" Ayako joked. I chuckled uneasily. I wasn't thinking THAT farfetched, but the thought seemed cool in a way.  
  
"Ok, I should be out in a minute." I said as she walked into the locker room. Just as I went in, I saw Ayako, the team, and Anzai-sensei consulting over a notepad. They must be determining the new team members. And seeing Rukawa only reminded me of that stare and those deep, ice-blue eyes.  
  
In the dressing room, I was practically bashing myself on the head. Where the hell did that thought come from?? I must have been too happy. I was thinking super nice things about Rukawa for Pete's sake!! Geez, maybe too much euphoria IS a bad thing. I need something to tone it down...  
  
As soon as I got outside, I was bombarded by Ayako and Yukari. "You did it Kei-chan!! You made the team!!!" Yukari cried out in excitement. Ayako grinned and gave a proud wink. I was speechless.  
  
"Huh?? Seriously!?" I gasped out, gripping my bag with white knuckles. Ayako and Yukari nodded.  
  
"Yup, just determined the new roster. Junior players, Miyazaki, Keitaru, Jinusuke, Yukabawa, and Shoichi!" Ayako listed, counting them off on her fingers. I only vaguely remembered hearing the final names, but I remembered that I was there, I was on the team. The girl with the most negative fatherly support on basketball had made the high school team.  
  
"Yatta..." I whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, we were expecting some more enthusiasm on your part, Kei-chan!" Yukari explained, smiling. I smirked, a common look for me.  
  
"I am as happy as can be, Yukari. It's just kind of...subdued. Well, I gotta go tell the twins, they've been dying to know. See ya!!" I waved goodbye, walking backwards. They waved back.  
  
Turning around, I just nearly avoided Rukawa. It's him again!! ARGH!!!! "See ya, kitsune!" I playfully joked with a smirk before running off again. I have no clue why I was so nice, but it didn't matter right then and there, nothing else mattered.  
  
  
  
Kei sighed in satisfaction, remembering the news that had reached her ears. Seeing no one else on the afternoon sidewalk, she closed her eyes and began to hum to herself, her line of travel curving from one side of the sidewalk to the other, blades moving in clean sweeps.  
  
Then, Kei felt the all too familiar feeling of someone crashing into her. "Don't let it be who I think it is, please don't let it be who I think it is, DON'T IT BE WHO I THINK IT IS!!!!" she screamed in her mind. Picking her already weary body off the cement pavement, she looked over her shoulder. It WAS who she thought it was.  
  
She frowned slightly. How DID he keep on crashing into her like that. "And you tell ME to watch where I'm going?" she scoffed. Picking herself up, as he did, she brushed off her bruised shins. "Y'know, I don't appreciate these run-ins. If you have something to tell me, like how much you wish I were dead, it'd be A LOT of help if you'd just up and say it. Y'know, just say 'Kei, I wish a crane would drop a ton of granite on top of your head.' cuz this is getting pathetic," she said, wiping the dirt off her sleeve.  
  
Rukawa merely looked at her with those same, cold eyes. he didn't seem affected at all about what she just said, but Kei knew that he HAD heard her. There was no denying that. After a minute of 'glaring', he continued on his way as if nothing happened, like always.  
  
"I am gonna get killed in this place before the year is up," Kei thought with a roll of the eyes. That brought her to another thing, how the hell did he keep crashing into her? It seemed inhumanly possible to bump (literally) into the same person about five times in less than a week! It had to be deliberate.  
  
"Or maybe, everyone except Ayako-san and Yukari really DO hate me," Kei thought for a split second before the previous joy of making the team engulfed her thoughts, and she resumed her skate back home, eyes closed and humming.  
  
  
Rukawa looked at the girl, eyes closed, gracefully skating along the sidewalk. he watched with a kind of longing, as if he needed to do something. He didn't really mean to crash into her before. He just wanted to see how he'd react, and he didn't expect it.  
  
She seemed to constantly keep surprising him, first with her outlook on him, then with the basketball, now with her habits. She was different to say the very least, and he wanted to know more, but he felt another force pushing him away. So, peeling his eyes from her to the front again, he resumed his ride home as his heavy lids slowly began to close once more. (what'd you expect!?)  
  
  
  
  
Yay, Chapter 3 finished!! I liked writing this chapter. Well...more like writing, thinking, erasing half of it(O.o) and rewriting. I know, WTF!?   
I just thought that the first go-around wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, so I took an extra day to do some redoing, along with little additions. Originally, Kei wasn't as hassled by everyone else in the first version, but I decided to make it a bit tough for her, to let you people see how her mind can work.  
Hopefully, you all liked this chapter. The next will be up ASAP, but I am sooo tired, I don't know how long it will take just to drag my sorry butt over to the comp.  
The last part was also unintented when I started the chapter, but I wanted to start some sort of clear romance development, so I'll see if I can work that out. (I'm not too great with romance, I can do anger and violence well, though!! ^^') 


	5. Internal Monologues

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (is this long title worth it anymore?)  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Hehe, I decided to start this chapter the same day I ended the previous one. ^.^==having-too-much-fun  
This chapter takes a different tone than the rest of the chapters, taking up more of what you saw in Kei's inner emotions during the beginning of the first chapter (ANGST warning).  
Well, I hope you enjoy this little, dark look into Kei's mind as she hangs out at the basketball court after school.   
  
  
Chapter 3 Internal Monologues(don't you love these?)  
  
Kei didn't feel like practicing that day, by herself or with Ayako-san. The team didn't have their first practice until tomorrow, so she could just sit there in the gym, alone. Perched on the upper bleachers, she leaned her elbows against her leg and leaned forward, chin on her hands.  
  
  
  
Man, everything has been so crazy lately...The basketball team, new school, and that FREAKY dream. I wonder if it was supposed to mean anything, that dream. It couldn't have had no meaning if I woke up in a cold sweat, right?  
  
I remember seeing myself on the court, in Shohoku's uniform. Then, the uniform turned black and the basketball I held was no longer a basketball, but my father's head. I dropped it with a shriek that never left my lips. The ball rolled away before smiling coldly, disappearing.   
  
In a flash, the scene was back to normal, the basketball still a basketball. Just behind the 3-point line, I aimed to make a shot. The ball went up, but so did the basket. It only seemed to stretch farther and farther into the ceiling, until they both seemed like giants in comparison to me, a flea. The ball never went in, but came straight back at me. I woke up before I was squashed.  
  
What was it all supposed to mean though, father's head, the rising hoop, and the black uniform...  
  
Geez, this was so unlike me, obsessing over some nightmare, but it seemed more than that. I was hiding something from myself, and even I couldn't admit that. That must be what the dream is showing, what I really think.  
  
The only think that instantly triggered in my mind because of my dream was my father, that son of a bitch father of mine. I've felt my highest and lowest because of him. He brought me basketball and a crushing pain I had never thought possible.  
  
I shivered, covering my head with my hands as one memory from a long time ago flashed in my mind. No...I don't want to think about that time anymore! I didn't want it invading my thoughts again, reminding me of what I had to go through, my hell. As much as I didn't want it, it came, and I remembered every single detail as if it were just yesterday...  
  
  
I was thirteen when it happened, around Christmas. I was in the living room with Mother and the twins(who were 2 then)decorating the Christmas tree with green and red lights, a bright, golden star peaked on the top which grazed the ceiling ever so slightly. I laughed so much then, sometimes without reason, as did my siblings. Mother only laughed along with us.  
  
Then, my father sauntered into the room, a sway in his step and the smell of alcohol mingled in his breath. He was drunk, and my mother, seeing that, finished the last of the decorations and pushed me and my siblings into my room, locking the door.  
  
I knew what this was like, and so, I put the twins into our bathroom, which connected to only our room, as far from the sounds as I could. Then came the yelling.  
  
I never listened to what happened, but that day, I felt that it just wasn't right anymore. Taking a paper-clip, I jacked the lock and snuck out. My father's yells immediately filled my ears. I didn't bother deciphering them through his slurred speech, but only saw him raise his hand to hit my mother, already in tears.  
  
Right then, on some natural impulse I had never felt before, I yelled out in anger and tackled my father, shielding my mother from further attacks. I then remember cold hands smashing against my own face, my mother's pleas ringing in my ears as she tried to stop his assault.  
  
I didn't think about the rest, the bruises, the teasing by other kids, saying I got in a fight with some older kids. I didn't care. I had been marred beyond what I ever expected.  
  
This memory hadn't come back for a while, even though the event itself was only 3 years ago. I have no clue why this nightmare had suddenly triggered that memory relapse since I vowed never to relive that scene, in reality, or in my mind.  
  
Leaning back, neck against the bench behind me, I sighed. What now? Do I really want to go through with this basketball team after that dream? I know father's words will continue to flash in my head because of that memory. I just don't know anymore...  
  
Wait, what am I saying? This is what he wants me to say to myself! This was his intention, to make me feel down and low, to degrade my own self. I shouldn't be limiting what I can do because of him. HE was the hopeless one, the one that would not succeed, I will.  
  
-Next day-  
  
Kei swerved around the corner in a wide arc, left leg outstretched as she made the turn. "Another day at Shohoku," she thought to herself, "And my first day of practice." Crouching down slightly, she hopped neatly over a tipped trash can.   
  
  
Rukawa watched Kei from his bike, actually not asleep this time (OMG!!!). He saw her jump over an overturned trash can, her skirt flaring up for the smallest of milliseconds. He could feel the faintest of blushes rising in his cheeks before he was rudely interrupted by a smack in the back. "HEY, KITSUNE!!"  
  
  
Kei turned around after hearing the yell. She began to skate backwards. Who just yelled out? A bit uphill, she saw Rukawa, awake "Thank God!" she thought, and Sakuragi if she remembered correctly. Sakuragi seemed to be teasing Rukawa about something, but she couldn't hear the two.  
  
"Weirdos," she muttered, seeing Rukawa frown at Sakuragi's comment, which made Sakuragi boom out in 'tensai' laughter. Turning around again, she continued to glide down the hill that led right to the front of Shohoku.  
  
  
Rukawa grumbled at Sakuragi's irritating laugh. "Do'aho..." he muttered.  
  
"Aw, don't be mad, Kitsune! It's perfectly normal for you to look at girls! Even I understand the natural needs of man, and the fact that you need some relaxation, so look away! You seemed to be enjoying yourself too, if I may add!!" Sakuragi commented, knowing very well that he had caught Rukawa. Scratching the back of his head, he started to laugh again. Rukawa rolled his eyes before pushing Sakuragi off his bike and riding off, leaving Sakuragi on the road.  
  
"Don't worry, Kitsune! Your secret is safe with the Tensai!!!" Sakuragi yelled off to a frowning Rukawa.  
  
"Do'aho!" Rukawa muttered angrily under his breath. What if she had heard everything that baka said?  
  
  
Kei sat back in the library desk, a book propped open on the desk, pen tapping her notebook as she scribbled down dates. Last period was her free one, so she decided to do some of her homework to avoid forgetting it later.  
  
After a while, she began to notice hushed whispers near her. Eyes leaving to tiny text of the science book, Kei looked up to see some freshman pointing and gawking at her. They tensed up, seeing that she had caught them. Scurrying way, she heard them whisper, "Yeah, that's the freak on the basketball team! Poor Rukawa, having to play with her!"  
  
Kei frowned at their rudeness, and they were her juniors! Letting an irritated growl, she returned to her book, now much too complex for her to handle. Slamming it shut, she took out a small black notebook and mechanical pencil. Opening up to a fresh page, she began to sketch out a picture of a vulgar rat perched upon a basketball with mocking eyes. The basketball laid on a pile of bones. She continued to sketch, her face looking as if she was in some sort of a trance.  
  
Head snapping up, Kei heard the final bell ring, it's loud inferno of a noise reverberating throughout the whole school. Taking a deep breath, she put her stuff away in her bag, each move punctuating by sharp, jerky movements. She walked briskly out of the library. It was time for practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter finished! I know I kinda ended it abruptly, but I thought that it was enough for now. ^^'  
Anyhow, the next chapter should be interesting, if I get it right, that is!  
Next chapter- One on One? 


	6. One on One?

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Wa~i, chapter 5 is here!! ^^  
I know the last chapter may not have been too angsty, but it's still a bit different from my other chapters. This one here will be a lot of lecturing on the upcoming season from the one and only Akagi(GORI!!).  
  
  
Oh, I also want to clear up the chapters b/c after looking back just now, I realized that everything is all f-ed up!!!! THIS is chapter 5, ok? ^^ OK!  
  
Chapter 5 One on One?  
  
  
Kei checked her watch briefly. It was just almost time for practice and she was not going to be late. Jogging into the locker room, she changed quickly into her Converse sneakers, gray t-shirt, and baggy black shorts. She shook out her muscles, cracking her neck, as she came out into the gym.  
  
At that exact moment, she saw one of her 'team mates', Sakuragi was the name, fly through the air, in a way, and slam dunk the ball into the hoop. It all looked kind of effortless, which made Kei even more determined. She HAD to work on that shot, for her own sake, not her father's.  
  
Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt something whizzing at her, directed right near her head. "Whoa." she muttered, reaching up to feel the familiar rubbery bumps against her palms. "Basketball?" she thought, bringing it down to her vision. It WAS a basketball, which meant someone had chucked it at her. Seeing Sakuragi, she smirked and whipped it back at him, likewise. He caught it one-handed.  
  
"Hey, not bad! For a girl, that is!" he said haughtily. Kei frowned for the smallest second before smirking again. She didn't even notice Rukawa come in, but only walked over to Sakuragi, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"I do my best, even if it happens to be better than others," she retorted, aiming her comment right at him. He vein-bulged.  
  
"Was that supposed to be a diss??!" he growled. Kei only shrugged, taking the basketball from him, walking away a few paces to the 3-point line, and casually lobbing it up and into the hoop.  
  
"It might've been a diss, maybe not," she coolly replied, knowing she was getting Sakuragi angry, not that that was a hard thing to do.   
  
"Ok, Miss Tough Lady!" Sakuragi caught the ball after it bounced a bit. "Think you're so good, how about to one on one with me, Sakuragi Hannamichi, Tensai of the Kanagawa District?" he challenged, pointing right at her. Kei cocked her head to the side before walking to the bleachers.  
  
"I~ think I'll pass, -Tensai-," she retorted with her trademark smirk once again, dismissing the situation with a wave of the hand.   
  
Rukawa, off in the back, smirked ever slightly himself. He was impressed at her ability to anger Sakuragi in that way. He looked over and saw Kei calling over to Sakuragi, name calling and being a smart-ass. He then frowned for two reasons. She was giving him a lot of attention. Then again, why would he care? It was just Miyazaki...  
  
  
"OK!! JUNIORS!! RETURNING PLAYERS!!! YOU ARE ALL HERE FOR A PURPOSE!!! TO WORK HARD AND HONOR THE NAME OF TEAM SHOHOKU!!!! ANY QUESTIONS!?!" Akagi barked out. Kei and the other new players, not used to this, flinched. "I EXPECT 100 PERCENT EFFORT FROM ALL!!! IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW GOOD YOU ARE, YOU'D BETTER WORK YOUR HARDEST, OR YOU WILL BE CUT!!! UNDERSTOOD!?!?!!"  
  
"YOU LOST ME HALFWAY THROUGH, GORI, SIR!!!!" Sakuragi yelled out with almost as much volume. Kei flinched again as she saw Captain Akagi punch Sakuragi right on the head, a giant, pulsating, pink bruise rising up. Sakuragi clutched his head, whimpering.  
  
*Author's Note- Ehehe, I made the bruise sound like a pimple! O.o  
  
"There will be no slackers," Akagi finished up. There was a brisk clapping at the doorway, where Anzai-sensai stood, his jolly, Santa-Claus face beaming like usual under the small spectacles.  
  
"Very inspiring, Captain Akagi!" he commented, walking up to the group. He looked at them all, new and old members alike. "A good roster you have this year, Akagi, especially the inclusion of a female member!" he stated, referring to Kei. Looking around, she noticed that she was, indeed, the only female and shortest, about the height of that Miyagi guy.  
  
"Yeesh, does everyone have to look like I'm some Panda bear at the zoo!?" she thought. Akagi caught everyone's attention with a cough.   
  
"Anyway, we are all equal here, you got that?" Akagi finished. Rukawa scoffed in defiance. Akagi glared at him, but continued to talk to them about their schedule. "Practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school. If you are going to be late or absent from practice, contact either me, Haruko, Ayako, or Anzai-sensei! However, I suggest avoiding not coming to practice at all costs!" He continued on for a while, a lot of them getting a bit tired from the lecture. Who knew Akagi could make such a long speech?  
  
"Now, we have an hour and a half left of practice. Run ten laps around the gym, then we'll see what we'll do." Akagi instructed, much to the dismay of most of the new players.  
  
"Come on Captain! This is basketball, not track team!!!" one of the freshmen protested. Akagi raised an eyebrow at him and the kid was about to speak again before Kei stepped on his foot.  
  
"Don't push your luck!" she muttered to him. Face red with pain, he nodded. She glared at another kid who gave her a weird look. Akagi looked on impatiently.  
  
"Back to business, ten laps around the gym, and be sure to be able to stand up after, we're getting straight to work, shape up you slackers," he ordered, slapping Sakuragi on the back. Or, more accurately, whomped him a good one across the back, causing Sakuragi to bite his tongue.  
  
Kei and the others nodded and began the run around the gym. The new players, and Sakuragi decided to sprint ahead, leaving the former players and Kei behind in a brisk jog. "He is going to be hurting..." Kei muttered, seeing Sakuragi finish a third lap, breath already falling heavy.  
  
Kei finished along with the rest of the team, Sakuragi and the other rookies, dragging themselves through the last lap. Akagi smirked at their gung-ho spirits, though it was a bit silly of them.  
  
"I hope you're all nicely refreshed, because I am, and I'm sure this group here is too," Akagi said, gesturing over to Kei's group.  
  
"Now, in order to evaluate what we all need to work on, we're going to play a nice, FRIENDLY match," Akagi informed, stressing the word 'friendly', especially at Rukawa and Sakuragi. "Sakuragi, Rukawa, assemble teams."  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa walked up front, and they made up 2 teams from the thirteen people there. One person would have to sit out. Kei hoped she wouldn't have to...  
  
  
Kei watched Rukawa as he made another flawless dunk...from her seat on the bleachers. Yup, she was the one who was going to be left out of this little match. "Sexist pigs..." she thought to herself, remembering how the last choice for Rukawa to make was between her and Keitaru, and they chose Keitaru, the haughty bastard freshman. She smirked slightly seeing him get the ball, only to have Miyagi steal it from right under his nose.  
  
"It seems like I'll never get my chance..." she thought, leaning forward, her arms propped on her knees, chin resting on her palms. "Guess I'll just learn some techniques from watching," she mused, continuing to watch.  
  
The continued for about fifteen minutes. Kei was supposed to be a substitute for anyone who got too tired, but Kei figured that most of the people just didn't want to sit out and let her take over.  
  
  
Kogure looked over at the girl sitting on the bleachers. She looked kind of sad. Who wouldn't be? Making the team only to be snubbed by almost everyone else there. It must be rough, to have everyone act so right towards her, just because she was a girl...  
  
"I'll take my break now," Kogure called out, walking to the bleachers. Everyone gawked. Was he seriously going to take a break and let Miyazaki play!? They watched him walk over and exchange a few words before they high-fived and she came over to take his place on Sakuragi's team.  
  
  
"Hey, I figured you'd be itching to play, Miyazaki!" Kogure said to Kei with a grin. She nodded with a smirk before they high-fived. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Sakuragi's team.  
  
"Don't tell me you're having a girl play on your team, you'll lose for sure!!" Keitaru yelled across the court. Kei glared at him.  
  
"Miyazaki, you cover Keitaru over there," Sakuragi said. She shrugged.  
  
  
Kei stared at Keitaru, ball in his hand. He had no idea how short he'd last. Leaning forward, she began to blend his moves into hers until she was sure she could get the ball away from him. Thmp, thmp, thmp- Quick as a flash, the ball was in the air and into Kei's hand. She immediately passed to Miyagi without hesitation, resulting in a neat lay-up and a win for their team.  
  
"Phew! That was invigorating..." Kei thought as she wiped her forehead. "Haven't played a match that intense since going against Kyota," sje mused.  
  
"Kei!" a voice called out. That was...Yukari! Kei turned around to see Ayako and Yukari at the bleachers and giving thumbs-ups. She returned the gesture with a wink before turning to go to the locker room before coming face to face-or rather, face to chest- with Rukawa...again. (Rukawa is 6' 3" in the fic, so he's about 8 inches taller O.O)  
  
She looked up at him, no starry-eyes or faint marks, but with comical annoyance. "You just pop up everywhere, don't you?" she asked rhetorically before walking past him.  
  
"Do'ahou..." he muttered before starting to practice on his own.  
  
"Thanks!" Kei called over her shoulder with a smirk. She didn't swoon, there was no need to...  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is rather short, I know, but hell, I wanted to. The thing is, my next idea wouldn't exactly fir in with the current situation. The next is called Musing to Myself from Kei's POV. This one, is kinda angsty, but also kind of sweet. Gawd, I'm getting too sappy...must be the Ryo-oki plushie my bro gave me.  
Also expect some outside of B-Ball in the next next chapter, Nobunaga Comes to Town! ^^ 


	7. Musing to Myself

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (or I could abbreviate it and cause confusion)  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
Chapter 6 is here! it's here! it's here! Lol, must be the affects of chocolate, even though I am very resilient to hyper-ness increases by sugar. Hmmm...  
Anyway, this chapter is just Kei musing on her life as she listens to some music, which brings me to another disclaimer...  
  
'Hemisphere' and it's lyrics, from the anime RahXephon is not property of still-lives-with-parents artist/author/student known as KOFLeona. It was sung by Maaya Sakamoto(you go!), written by Iwasoto Yuuho(rock on!), and composed by the awesome Yoko Kanno(hell yeah!). It's NOT mine, even though I do sing it to myself, it's still not mine.   
damn  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Musing to Myself  
  
  
I leaned back in my desk chair as I put down my black pen. I just finished my homework and it was almost eight o'clock. Damn, the teachers were PILING the homework on us students. Now, I also have basketball to worry about. Auntie is also suggesting I take up kendo again since I was great at it.  
  
Glancing over to my sword rack, I smiled at my bokken, katana, and tachi swords. I was kinda good at kendo, but my basketball schedule couldn't possibly negotiate with kendo club practices since kendo met almost every day except Thursday. Guess there'll be no kendo for me...  
  
I wonder what Yukari and Ayako are doing? Yukari, studying, cooking, reading, or preventing Nobunaga from wreaking mass havoc in the house and on the rest of the world. Ayako was probably finishing up her homework and deleting Riyouta's love emails.  
  
Sighing yet again, I faced my computer and went to my Winamp player. What was on the playlist right now? Oh yeah, some RahXephon and Fushigi Yugi songs. I double clicked on 'Hemisphere', one of my favorite songs. Leaning in my chair again, I began to think as the music wafted through the room, it's melody fusing with the atmosphere itself.  
  
"sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da  
kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no   
  
jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai  
sakaratte dakiatte  
muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no TATUU..."  
  
Geez, things have been too exhausting, basketball, that dream, Rukawa...  
  
Well, at least I made the basketball team! I can be happy about that, if anything. But...everyone seems to hate me there, except for Ayako and Kogure, but they're always nice. Everyone else...they just don't like me, I guess. But why should I care? If they don't like me, then that's tough for them! They can go stick it for all I care. But I do...  
  
I miss Mom...I wish she were here. At least I'd have a motherly figure to confide in, share my secrets. Aunt Hitomi is great and all, but she isn't my mother, no one else will ever be. If she were here, I could tell her what's been attacking my mind lately, Rukawa.  
  
How the hell does he keep bumping into me? Is God trying to get me injured enough to quit basketball? Or does fate just want me to suffer by crashing into kitsune anytime we're remotely near each other? Damn you, fate...  
  
Geez, how pathetic am I getting?? Starting to think about Rukawa more!? I HAVE to be losing it. But...when I saw him looking at me at trials, I melted, even if he might not have been looking at me at all. His eyes, ice blue, so cold, but somehow, they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They seem as if they hold so many secrets, an enigma waiting to be solved.  
  
"HITO wa arukitsuzukete yuku  
tada ikite yuku tame ni  
fukanzen na DEETA o nurikaenagara susumu  
hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii  
boku wa hai ni naru made boku de aritsuzuketai..."  
  
Nobody can find out about this though; my 'crush' on Rukawa; not Ayako, Aunt Hitomi, not even Yukari. Or is it even a crush?? Damn! I don't even know anymore. I just feel so...drawn to him, I guess. Is that good or bad; to feel something for Iceman/Athlete Supreme?? This is getting stupid...  
  
I promised I'd never fall in love, and that I'd grow old, get a job and take care of the twins and Auntie when she got old. I never expected this to happen, for there to be someone like Rukawa in my life.  
  
What's up with me? I know I want to be a strong person, not to be affected by someone else like I am now. Yet, I can't help but feel towards Rukawa. I pity him for being so distant, to hide his emotions, and I also want to be near him and to, well...love him, I guess. This is too frustrating, I'm starting to lose track of who I am.  
  
"gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki  
kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami  
jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da  
motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e  
yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake"  
  
I guess...I'll admire him from afar, but never up close. He doesn't seem like he's going to get all open and confess his 'passionate love' for me. Geez, that'd be off. I wonder how he feels though. Maybe, if there is such thing as fate, damn you still, I'm destined for Rukawa and he for me??? Shit...that was WAY too corny...  
  
I don't think he likes me though, nevermind love me. It just doesn't seem like him. But now...for the first time ever in my life, I feel like I truly love someone in -that- way. Though, loving someone and knowing they don't love you back hurts. So, I guess the best thing to do is just give up on him and just live a normal, life, free of any stupid vanities and silly thoughts. Besides, there's no use in loving someone who will never love you back...  
  
"Boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. The chapter was insanely short in comparison to the rest of the chapters, but it's late and the idea came to me so suddenly that I had to get it down fast. That's just how I am! ^^  
  
Hope you all liked it, because I started to get the heart/gut wrenching feeling towards the end, especially at the "Besides, there's no use in loving someone..." line.   
  
Another thing; Only after I finished did I realize that most of it was about Rukawa!!! lol, not a problem. I think you all had enough of angst concerning her father, so that won't be necessary...for the moment. hehehe *all evil* Kinda ironic, if you ask me, that I wrote this Christmas night. O.o  
  
I'd also like to explain why I posted this and the previous chapter, maybe even the next one, in one day. It's because I use AOL. 'Nuff said, you know what happened.  
  
Well, tune in next chapter for 'Nobunaga Comes to Town!'  
I wanted to put in a madness chapter with mayhem, and that definitely means...NOBUNAGA!!  
Yup, master of mayhem and destruction(at least in this SD fic) will be appearing alongside Yukari, Kei, and Ayako. The thing is, Nobunaga is coming over to Shohoku after school. Can you say fistfight? 


	8. Nobunaga Comes to Town!

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (why? *smack* why? *smack* why? *smack*)  
by KOFLeona  
  
  
I'm gonna have TOO much fun writing this chapter!! Now, I can put Nobunaga and Kei in the same chapter and interacting with each other. I can now create some random insanity that makes utterly no sense whatsoever!!! This chapter is not serious and will contain practically no Rukawa! Actually, you won't even need to read the chapter to get the rest of the story. I just thought that the craziness is needed now.  
  
^o^ Moogles forever!!! '.') Long live the Kirby!!! @(^,^)@ Monkeys rock!!!  
  
*note-this IS being written in a psych ward*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Nobunaga Comes to Town!!  
  
  
"Hey, Kei?" Yukari asked as the two ate lunch out in the quad.  
  
"Hm?" Kei responded through a mouth of sushi, looking over at her friend.  
  
"What are you going to be doing after school today?" Yukari asked, sipping at her cola daintily. Yukari was very graceful, even though she usually looked like some bookworm.  
  
Kei swallowed her sushi with a cough before answering. "Well, I was planning to go to the gym and get in some practice," Kei responded, taking a sip of her water. "Why do you ask?" she questioned.  
  
"Just wondering, since Onii-chan wanted to come over and see you. Now, you two can practice together!" Yukari exclaimed, happy with the thought. Always so selfless.  
  
"Sounds good! I could use the company," Kei replied before finishing off her last maki roll. "By ze warg..." Kei said, forgetting she had food in her mouth. She roughly swallowed before asking again. "By the way, Yukari, you're gonna come to our practice game against Ryonan, right?" Kei asked.  
  
Yukari looked a bit shock. "Of course I'd come! I wouldn't miss your first match on the team for the world! I'm sure Onii-chan will want to come too!" Yukari answered, a definite yes.  
  
"Great!" Kei smirked. "Just tell him to beware of the crazed Rukawa Shinetai!" Kei joked. Yukari chuckled.  
  
"I'll be sure to warn him!" Yukari said, giving an 'ok' sign.  
  
  
"Kei's game has certainly gotten a lot more...fierce..." Yukari muttered as she and Nobunaga watched Kei play against some freshman on the team. She had stolen the ball straight from under his nose, feinted, and shot a fast, neat lay-up. It was almost flawless.  
  
"Yes, maybe so...but still no match for ME!!" Nobunaga exclaimed with pride.  
  
"Yeah, right, monkey boy!! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!??!" Kei yelled out from the gym floor. Nobunaga froze in classic anime eye-twitch style.  
  
"SAY WHAT!??!?!?! ARE YOU DOUBTING THE GREAT NOBUNAGA KIYOTA'S ABILITIES!??!?!?!?!?! YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!" Nobunaga yelled out, his fist clenched.  
  
"Now, now, Onii-chan! Calm down! We wouldn't want to send you back to anger-management, now would we??" Yukari asked, patting his shoulder. Nobunaga sat back down, shoulders hunched.  
  
"No," he muttered, defeated.  
  
"That's a good boy!" Yukari comforted, patting his head before turning her attention back to the gym floor. She was just in time to see another one of Kei's three-pointers, the ball sailing in an arc across the air and straight through the hoop.  
  
"Nothing but net!" Kei said with a smirk. "Still wanna go at it?" she asked the boy, who was panting with exhaustion. He blanched at the thought.  
  
"Um..no, I think I'll pass...thanks for asking though!!" he said nervously before running off to the locker room.  
  
Kei sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Now that's just great! I don't have anyone to play, and Nobunaga just hurt his wrist!" Kei mused, spinning the ball on her index finger, other hand on her hips, her lips playing into a small frown. "This sure is boring..." she mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hah!!! Wrist or no wrist!!! The great Nobunaga is up for any challenge!!!!" Nobunaga exclaimed, jumping off the bleachers to prepare for 'battle'.  
  
"Oh, dear..." Yukari sighed, setting herself down the verbal battle that would most likely come.  
  
"Ok, hotshot!!! Let's get this going! I usually don't face the crippled, but I'll make a special exception just for you!!!" Kei joked with a grin, getting up into Nobunaga's face. He cracked his knuckle, going into a similar comical mood.  
  
"Hah! I'm no crippled, but you will be after seeing my sweet moves!!! The Wild Monkey of Kainan always prevails!!!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah right!!! More like the Wild Dodo of Kanagawa!!!" Kei retorted, turning her head up with a smirk, still spinning the ball. Nobunaga vein-pulsed, hand in a fist.  
  
"SAY WHAT!!?!?!?!??!" he screeched, head exploding in a volcano.  
  
"Dodo!! Dodo!! Dodo!!" Kei repeated, chanting while walking away.  
  
"I'll teach you to call me a Dodo!!!" he huffed, ready to give chase before a cackling laugh pierced his ears. "My ears..." he whimpered, covering his head.  
  
Kei stopped in her tracks, confused. Who was that?? "Oh, shit...don't tell me...."  
  
"Bwahahahaha!!!!!! The Tensai will show you how basketball is played!!!!!!" an annoying voice laughed out.  
  
"Not him..." Kei muttered, spotting her arrogant team mate, walking beside Miyagi-san. "And I thought I could get some peace and quiet..."  
  
"Ah, and LOOK!! It's the Tensai's apprentice, Miyazaki!!!! You know, I was the one that helped her onto the team, yes I am..." Sakuragi commented, nodding before a chair flew at his face.  
  
"Shut your lying mouth, a-hole!!!!" Kei yelled, breathing heavily from just throwing the chair.  
  
"Chair hits are not allowed..." Sakuragi whimpered, falling to the floor in a daze.  
  
"Anyway," Kei continued, hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing here? There's no practice today, anyhow." she commented.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have to train, and if we don't come early, Rukawa is gonna get the court. So, if we come, he'll most likely leave!" Miyagi explained.  
  
"I see, and take that brigade of his along also..." Kei said, thankful.  
  
"Anyway!!! We couldn't help but see that you have no one to practice with, including that crippled monkey over there!!!" Sakuragi said, grinning.  
  
"I am NOT a cripple!!!!" Nobunaga screeched. Sakuragi only laughed before Nobunaga retaliated.  
  
"Not good to shout Mr. Crippled Monkey!! You have to rest your injuries!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!" Sakuragi joked, slapping his leg. Miyagi looked at him screw-eyed.  
  
"Why you little girlie!!! At least I don't have a GAY name like Hanamichi, Mr. Flower Power!!!!!" Nobunaga snapped before tackling Sakuragi to the ground.  
  
"Looks like they're having fun..." Kei commented, looking at the fight cloud screw-eyed.  
  
Miyagi nodded before scratching his head. "Shouldn't we stop them??" he asked. Kei shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I dunno. Besides, it's kinda fun to watch, they're both annoying...so if they beat each other up, we don't have to!" Kei reasoned.  
  
"A good point! Let's watch!" Miyagi exclaimed before watching Nobunaga bite Sakuragi's head off, Sakuragi answering by slamming Nobunaga to the ground.  
  
"Oh, should we really be letting those two go at it!?" Yukari asked worriedly, coming over to the fight scene.  
  
"Ah, let the two brawl!!" Kei assured, just as Sakuragi got Nobunaga in a headlock. Nobunaga retaliated by biting Sakuragi's hands before kicking him in the balls.  
  
"Help!" Sakuragi muttered before falling face-first into the ground. Miyagi flinched. A hit to the balls always hurt.  
  
"Owch! He got sack-whacked!!" Miyagi commented.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahaha!!!! Teaches you for challenging the Wild Monkey!!" Nobunaga laughed triumphantly, the rising sun of Japan suddenly appearing behind him. Everyone sweatdropped, except for the KO'ed Sakuragi.  
  
"You guys are too much..." Kei sighed, shaking her head in mock shame. She placed her hand on her hip, the other holding the basketball before turning around, determined to get some more practice in. "Who the..." she muttered, spotting some other guy on the court. Someone completely alien to the school.  
  
"What's the problem?" Miyagi asked, also turning around. He arched his eyebrow at the stranger, just as confused as to who he was. He had tanned skin, black hair, and deep-green eyes. And furthermore, he was good!! They watched as he dribbled the ball through his legs effortlessly before jumping up for an equally graceful slam dunk.  
  
"Whoa..." Kei breathed in awe. He could slam dunk just as well as Rukawa...maybe even better?? She shook her head then. Nah. Sure, she hated Rukawa and all, but even she could tell this guy was not as good. He was missing something, she couldn't tell what, but Rukawa seemed to have something over this guy that would give Rukawa the competitive edge. Nonetheless...this guy was way too good to be an amateur.  
  
"Oi, who the heck are ya?!" Miyagi asked, going up the guy. Kei then saw how tall he was, almost a head taller than Miyagi, about Sakuragi and Rukawa's height.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" the guy asked, his voice soft, yet still male. Kei thought he sounded like Allen from Escaflowne. She frowned...geez, how wonderful, a pansy!!  
  
"Yeah, first of all, who are you and what are you doing here??" Miyagi asked, absolutely sure that this guy wasn't from Shohoku. The guy smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ran Hisakawa, the new power forward for Ryonan," he said, holding the ball calmly at his side as he said this. Miyagi looked at the guy suspiciously.  
  
"If you're from Ryonan, then what are you doing here, hmmm???" Miyagi asked, getting up in the guy's face and giving him a stink-eye. Ran chuckled.  
  
"No need to be suspicious, I'm just here to speak with Miyazaki." he explained. Kei frowned. Here to see her?? What was going on here?  
  
"Well, you don't need to look far, she's right there!" Miyagi said, pointing over to Kei. The guy looked shocked for a little before smiling. he went up to Kei and offered his hand. Kei, rolled her eyes for a brief second before slapping his hands as means on a shake.  
  
"Well now, the others didn't tell me that the new surprise player on Team Shohoku was a girl," he said, giving one of those dazzling, look at me, I'm bishounen smiles. Kei secretly wretched.  
  
"What did you expect, Dumbo?" she said sarcastically, looking right at Ran, frowning. She didn't know the exact reason why, but she didn't really like this guy. She didn't like his calm/flirtatious/whatever personality.   
  
Ran chuckled at her joke. "No, no. I was expecting a male, but it seems that my prediction was off the mark this time," he said, still smiling.  
  
"Well, not everyone can be right all the time," she commented in a melancholy tone. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I should be going...can't take up any more of your time. I'll see you later, Miyazaki," Ran said, looking over his shoulder and waving goodbye. Kei didn't answer. She too, like Miyagi, felt something fishy about this dude, whatever it may be...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, you like?? ^^'  
I know I kinda turned this chapter into an important one, but what can I say?? The idea for Ran just kind of came out of the blue!!! If you want a reference for him, I guess he'd look like...er, whats-his-face from You're Under Arrest. Well, you know what I mean!!! ^^  
  
Anyhow, the next chapter is about Kei's first REAL practice on the team, and how insanely difficult it is. To make matters worse, now Rukawa is giving her some glare!! Creepy!!!  
Kei also learns more about this mysterious Ran fellow, and when she hears what he did, she gets PISSED!!!!!! Only thing to do...get revenge at the practice game!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter- New Problems 


	9. New Problems

The Fox Meets the Wolf and All Hell Breaks Loose (Haha!! No comment now-wait...F*CK!!!)  
by KOFLeona  
  
Yah!!!!! Chapter 8 is here!!! Woohoo!!! *party breaks out in bedroom* ^^  
Well, after a long writer's block, I was able to finish the last chapter and begin this one!! Ain't that wonderful?? (T.T No one cares)  
  
Well, as I type up this chapter, I'm also listening to my anime music (not an uncommon thing). I'm really getting into Noir, and the ending theme is sweet!! I'll have to make a mental note to include the lyrics when they are needed. I'm pretty sure they have something to do with Kirika, but I haven't checked in a while so I could be wrong.  
  
Also, I'm going to try to develop the whole thing between Rukawa and Kei, because that is a bit lacking at the moment, considering this is partially a romance fic.  
  
Okay, enough with my rant. I shouldn't even bother with this. WHY do I even write this?? It's not like any of you care about the stupid thoughts of a lowly fanfic writer -_-. *sigh* Well, enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 New Problems  
  
Kei tapped her pencil on her desk, listening to yet another boring lecture. Eyes heavy with an urge to fall asleep, she was just barely able to keep her composure. She hid the yawn that so needed to come out before a familiar snoring filled her ears. Turning her head around, she spotted Rukawa, asleep as usual.  
  
"Figured he'd fall asleep. He'd be able to even if this class wasn't so boring," Kei thought with a smirk. "I wonder what he's dreaming about, if he does dream. I guess it wouldn't seem strange if he was dreaming about basketball. I think I heard somewhere that he wanted to go to America and become an NBA player? Sounds interesting enough, I guess." she concluded before frowning, suddenly becoming disgusted with herself. "Why the hell would I care what he's dreaming about!?"  
  
"Ms. Miyazaki! Since you seem to be so wrapped up in your daydreaming to not listen, maybe you should tell us the whole lesson!!!" the teacher boomed out, a common thing for the old goat when she was pissed. Her yell even woke Rukawa up. He looked around lazily, wondering what just happened.  
  
  
Rukawa looked over at Miyazaki , who was sitting next to him. Seems like she got in trouble with the old hag. "She probably deserves it anyway," he thought before seeing her stand up to answer whatever question the teacher threw at her. Not finding it worth his time, he merely fell asleep again.  
  
  
"If you're SO smart, Ms. Miyazaki, then please, do tell us what we have been discussing!!" the teacher boomed out, her boorish, droning voice gone now. Kei merely smirked, having gone through this pathetic attempt of punishment far too many times.  
  
"Of course, sensei." she said calmly. "We were discussing the foreign problems that occurred with France and Great Britain during the presidency of Thomas Jefferson. Because of the constant seizing of even merchant ships in the European waters, Jefferson passed the Embargo Act, which cut off all trade to foreign ports. After that act failed due to a dying economy, he passed the Non-Intercourse Act, which only prohibited trade to France and Great Britain. That act failed as well," Kei replied calmly. The teacher's face blanched as the bell rang.  
  
"C-class dis..missed..." she muttered as everyone headed out. Kei, gathering her books up calmly, stood up and got out with the rest of them.  
  
  
"You WHAT??" Yukari asked in disbelief as she heard her friend's story. "You can get detention for that!! She might even dock your grade!!!" she gasped. Kei merely shook her head as she opened her bento box.  
  
"She can't. I do all my work, pass in all assignments and projects, and hardly act up during class. I merely answered her rather vague question when she asked me to. She can't do jack to get me in trouble!" Kei explained, chewing on a piece of *ha-chieng.  
  
*ha-chieng- a Chinese food where pieces of shrimp are wrapped in a long white noodle. Usually served with...mmm, soy sauce!!*  
  
"I dunno, Kei...teachers can do some pretty nasty stuff," Yukari said, worried.   
  
"Maybe, but I doubt I'll get anything worse than a detention. Hey, don't worry okay? Besides, there are other things to fret about!" Kei reminded. Yukari nodded, deciding to dismiss the issue.  
  
"So, practice today, right?" Yukari asked. Kei nodded with a grin. "You seem to really look forward to it!" she commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, I decided that if I worried about how well I would do, it'd totally throw me off." Kei explained. "Besides, basketball is meant to be fun, ne?" she asked.  
  
"Sure is, from how you talk about it!" Yukari exclaimed. "Oh yeah, and you remember that Ran guy who came along Friday?" she asked. Kei made a face before nodding. "Well, turns out he really is the new Ryonan player, and what a player he is!! he's already the second favorite on the team next to Sendoh!" she informed.  
  
"Woah, second to Sendoh?? So, he's more popular than...argh...what's-his-face...Koshino??" Kei said, temporarily forgetting the guy's name. Yukari nodded, confirming Kei's guess. "Wow, guess he is good," she muttered, not seeming to give it much thought.  
  
"Aren't you worried though, that he might also be better than you??" Yukari asked, amazed at how lightly Kei took the situation. Kei shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm not worried. There's not too much to be worried about! Sure, he seems good enough, but that's not all that counts in my book!" Kei informed with a smirk. She knew she could beat that guy-hands down. He didn't have half the competitive fire of any of Kanagawa's five-star members, nevermind her. "We'll just see how good this Ran guy is at the practice game!!" Kei decided.  
  
  
"Miyazaki, cover Sakuragi!!!" Akagi roared across the court as they practiced. Kei nodded and immediately got into Sakuragi's path as he dribbled the ball. She cursed as he was just able to pass by her defenses and dunk the ball.  
  
"Damn," she muttered as they started up again, running to her place.  
  
"Miyazaki, if you want that defense position, you have to do better!!" Akagi reminded. She looked over and nodded.  
  
"She can't do it," a bored voice said to the side. Kei looked over to see Rukawa, and she glared at him. She'd show him just how she could do this!  
  
The same thing happened, and again and again she wasn't able to block Sakuragi. She gritted her teeth the third time, and saw how aggravated everyone was getting. They thought she would be good as a defensive player, and so, she would be on the starting line up. But now, Akagi seemed to be getting second thoughts, and considered pulling her from the starting team if she couldn't do any better.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kei put on a determined face. This was getting stupid. She should be able to take on Sakuragi of all people. He should NOT have been able to get pass her, and she would prove it.  
  
She saw Sakuragi get ready for his usual slam dunk. Kei got into his way yet again, and this time, she more than ready. Sakuragi's style was a bit unorthodox, but she still had a way of getting the ball from him. She watched his movements, and for the split second the ball left his hand, she shot forward, and stole it, dribbling and running a bit before passing it to Miyagi. Miyagi was able to get it to Rukawa, who immediately shot it from the 3-point line.  
  
"THAT is what I'm talking about!" Akagi approved as they took a break. Sakuragi was still a bit stunned, amazed that the girl could actually steal the ball from him, of all people. Rukawa was in a similar state, except his mouth was hanging down and his eyes bulging out.  
  
"So, Miyazaki, can actually play well," Akagi commented. Ayako, who was next to him nodded.  
  
"Told you so. She's one of the best female players I've seen, and actually exceptional for even a guy!" she commented as she watched the players talk and chat casually.  
  
"Hey, Miyazaki, I heard from Mitsui that you met than Ran guy from Ryonan," Koshino commented as Kei reached for her bottled water. Rukawa sat a bit off to the distance, staring straight ahead, just waiting for the break to end.  
  
"Yeah, I met him...Wasn't that great of an experience, though..." Kei muttered.  
  
"Strange thing is...why would he come specifically to see you?" Mitsui wondered.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't want to see him again!" Kei replied angrily.  
  
"And why not? It would seem as if he was interested you, in more ways than one, might I say!" Mitsui joked with a laugh. Kei frowned, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
"Baka!! No way would he be looking for such a thing! If he tried, I'd kick his ass to the moon!" Kei seethed, gulping down some water.  
  
"Not before you did something else to him," Mitsui said suggestively. Kei, eyes wide, spit the water from her mouth, pelting Mitsui straight in the face. O.O  
  
"Uh oh...oops?" Kei grinned sheepishly, watching Mitsui wipe the water away with a towel, a poisoned face replacing the teasing one he had just been wearing. "Ahh, sumimasen!!" Kei said, trying not to laugh. Sure, it was unintentional, but it was funny also.  
  
"Ok, guys!! Back to practice!!! I want everyone to complete 10 shots at that basket before you leave!! Get to it!!" Akagi barked, and everyone jogged over. Kei was halfway there when she felt a familiar someone bump into her again. Looking up for a second, she saw Rukawa, but now, now he was glaring like hell!!  
  
"Eep! What in the world did I do to get that glare??" Kei wondered as she waited for her turn. She made her shots, but she wasn't exactly interested in them at the moment. What really puzzled her was the third degree Rukawa was giving her. What in the world was his deal!?!?  
  
  
"So, what happened to get him so peeved??" Yukari asked, looking at her friend curiously as Kei told her about 'the glare'. Kei shrugged, brow furrowing. Kei, Yukari, and Ayako were at Yukari's house, studying. Nobunaga was out with Maki and the others.  
  
"I have no clue! He just walked by me and when I looked up, he was glaring like I pissed in his food or something!!" Kei grumbled, clenching her fist. That guy was soo irritating!!  
  
"Hmmm...well, what were you just doing then?" Yukari asked, putting her pen down, temporarily forgetting the calculus homework.  
  
"Welll..." Kei said, trying to recall the events. "We had just broke for a break, when Kogure asked about that Ran guy. Then, grrr, Mitsui(!!) started saying that he came to see me for multiple reasons!! I retorted, and so did he, then we went back to practice, and that's when Rukawa glared at me!" Kei explained. "Huh?? What's so funny??" Kei asked, seeing the beaming face of Ayako  
  
"Oh...I see! Well, it's sorta obvious!! Rukawa is jealous!!" Ayako pointed out. Kei was a bit puzzled.  
  
"J-jealous?? Over what??" Kei asked, not quite understanding Ayako's point.  
  
Ayako sighed. Yes, Kei was a great basketball player, student, friend, and all-around athlete, but her tomboyish-ness really hindered her knowledge of first-hand social issues. "He's jealous over you of course!! Don't you see? He must have overhead Mitsui and the others teasing you, and so, he got jealous that some guy was giving you this attention!!" Ayako explained.  
  
"Oh...I see!" Yukari exclaimed. "Wait...but then, that would mean Rukawa..." Ayako and Yukari blanched, then stared at Kei, who had caught on.  
  
"H-hey!! You guys are going waay too overboard with this!! It can't be what you think!! It's NOT what you think! Rukawa just must be angry about something I said about him, or just angry at me in general. There is absolutely NO jealousy going on here!!!" Kei stammered, trying to turn the situation around.  
  
"Suuuure!' Ayako teased, smirking.  
  
"Oh, Kei...how cute!! Your first boyfriend!!" Yukari exclaimed, smiling. Kei blushed, even though she tried not to.  
  
"We ARE NOT dating, you guys!! We are team mates on Shohoku's basketball team and that is it!! You guys overreact!" Kei accused angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok, cool down. We were just joking, Kei. But really, there really aren't any other reasons for Rukawa to have acted the way he did." Ayako mused.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hope not to go through that shit again!!" Kei sighed. This was getting way out of hand...she had to get things settled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished!! W00t!!!!  
Well, the next chapter will show a chance encounter with Ran while Ayako and Yukari dragged Kei to the mall for fun. They'll also bump into various Slam Dunk characters, so craziness might possibly ensue.  
Also, Kei gets humiliated and vows a dark, dark revenge on the perpetrator!!! Who will it be?? Ran? Rukawa? Or someone completely different??? 


End file.
